prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Filia
is the Princess of the Land of Fountains. After most of the fountains were dried by Dark Fall, the Princess lost most of her power. When the Pretty Cure restores one of the fountains, some of her power is restored too. She appears each time the Pretty Cure duo restores a ruined fountain and leaves them a keyword about what will happen in the future before she vanishes. In the last episode, Flappy reveals that Filia's true identity is the spirit of the World Tree. Bio Appearance Filia is a small sprite-like being with fair skin and eyes kept closed. Her pale pink hair is entirely pulled back into a bun and she wears a gold forehead piece to match the large ornamental heart piece surrounding her. At the center is a ruby gem, and it has a pair of wings on top. She wears a white top with a flower at the middle, an her pastel teal ruffled skirt sticks up to resemble a sprouting plant, with a larger pearl pink layer sticking out beneath it. She has floral bracelets on each wrist. Personality History Before the attack of Dark Fall, the Princess lived peacefully in the Land of Fountains together with Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, and the spirits of each fountain. When Dark Fall dried most of the fountains, Filia sent Flappy and Choppy to find girls who could protect them. After this, a hologram of her appears each time a fountain is restored. At first, her powers are very weak, but when the Pretty Cure restore the Fountain of Sky, the Princess becomes a little better. When they restore all the fountains, Filia returns with all of her power. She appears personally and thanks the Pretty Cure for their work. Unfortunately, after Goyan steals the Fairy Charafe, she uses all of her power to send Saki and Mai to the Land of Greenery. Without her powers, she uses the body of Korone, Saki's cat, as a source of power. She says she needs the Charafe to restore her powers again. After the Charafe is returned, her powers are restored and she leaves of Korone's body. In the final episode, Flappy reveals that Filia is the embodiment of the World Tree's soul. She probably lives inside the World Tree. Powers Since Princess Filia is the soul of the World Tree, her powers are completely connected to the Land of Fountains. This explains why she lost most of her powers after the land was attacked. Princess Filia can travel to any part of the Land of Fountains using her power. She can travel to the Land of Greenery too, but this consumes a lot of her power. Like Flappy and Choppy, she can assume the form of glowing light to travel. She can use the power of the others spirits to increase her own power too. This is why she uses Korone's body when she travels to the Land of Greenery. She is the only one who can use all the power of creation in the Fairy Charafe. With this power, she can create anything. She revives Michiru and Kaoru with this power. Additionally, the Charafe is another item with which Filia can increase her power. Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Chypre, a fairy from [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!]],'' Marquis from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie'','' and Chocola from [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!]]. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star